Requiem
by Jasnah
Summary: "Ich hatte schon wieder diesen Traum von dem Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren."


„**Am Tempel ist ein Gedicht mit dem Titel ****Verlust**** in den Stein gemeißelt. Es hat drei Worte, aber der Dichter hat sie ausgekratzt. Man kann Verlust nicht lesen, nur empfinden."**

- Zitat aus dem Film Die Geisha

„_Ich war so dumm."  
Das fremde Mädchen lächelt. Ein Lächeln, wie Kyouko es noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hat: schief, verkrampft, verzerrt. Die Augen des Mädchens schwimmen in Tränen, und in diesen Augen sitzt Schmerz; Schmerz, so tief, dass er Kyouko ins Herz sticht.  
„Ich war so dumm … so dumm …" Das Mädchen lächelt, aber es ist kein freudvolles Lächeln. Es ist ein hoffnungsloses, leeres Lächeln; die Akzeptanz einer Verdammten.  
Das Mädchen hält einen seltsamen Gegenstand in ihrer zitternden Hand: ein eiförmiger Kristall, indigoblau, eingefasst in einer goldenen Halterung. Im Herzen des blauen Kristalls brodelt Schwärze.  
Die filigranen Goldfäden brechen auf. Schwarzer Nebel ergießt sich in das Blau des Kristalls, erstickt das Blau, bis nichts mehr davon übrig ist.  
„So dumm …", flüstert das fremde Mädchen.  
Eine einzelne Träne tropft auf den Kristall, und die Welt versinkt im Chaos. Der Kristall bricht auseinander, die Schwärze leckt nach außen, trifft Kyouko wie ein Faustschlag, schleudert sie nach hinten, weg von dem Mädchen, das von der pulsierenden Schwärze eingeschlossen wird. Die Überreste des Kristalls verformen sich zu einem stecknadelähnlichen Konstrukt.  
Und dann … Licht. Grell, gleißend, beißend, steigt es in den Himmel auf wie eine gigantische Säule.  
Es brennt sich in ihre Augen, durch ihre Augenlider hindurch, und die Stimme des Mädchens klingt in ihren Ohren wie der Nachhall einer längst vergessenen Melodie.  
„Ich war so dumm."_

xXx

„Hallo Mama, hallo Papa, hallo Keiko-chan!" Kyouko setzt sich auf den Boden und reißt eine Tüte mit Keksen auf; die mit den Schokoladenstückchen. Für ein richtiges Frühstück hat sie heute Morgen keine Nerven.  
„Ich hatte schon wieder diesen Traum von dem Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren. Wie sie davon redet, wie dumm sie doch war. Echt unheimlich, sag ich euch."  
Ihre Familie antwortet nicht. Sie steckt sich gleich zwei Kekse auf einmal in den Mund und fängt an zu kauen, langsam und genüsslich.  
„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Ich meine, ich hab das Mädchen noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen – oder etwa doch? Okay, es wäre möglich, dass sie eine alte Kindheitsfreundin von mir ist, aber dann müsste sie in meinen Träumen doch wie ein Kind aussehen, und nicht wie eine Teenagerin … das ergibt einfach keinen Sinn! Aber eigentlich ergibt nichts in diesem Traum wirklich Sinn."  
Der süßliche Geschmack verteilt sich in ihrem Mund, die geschmolzene Schokolade klebt an ihrem Gaumen. Ihre Familie antwortet nicht. Kyouko stopft sich noch mehr Kekse in den Mund und kaut weiter.  
„Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur eine Szene aus einem Film, an den ich mich nicht mehr richtig erinnern kann … aber das müsste dann echt ein totaler Schrott-Film gewesen sein."  
Ihre Familie antwortet nicht.  
„Es wirkt auch nicht wirklich wie eine Szene aus einem Film. Viel … intensiver … und … trauriger."  
Kyouko seufzt. „Ich wünschte, diese Träume würden aufhören."  
Ihre Familie antwortet nicht. Sie antwortet nicht, weil Tote nicht sprechen können.  
Kyouko leert die ganze Tüte. Schon nach der Hälfte wird ihr schlecht, aber das ist ihr egal. Der Geschmack der Kekse ist nicht genug, doch er ist alles, was sie hat. Er erinnert sie an früher, an kalte Herbstabende, die sie zusammen mit Mama und Keiko-chan in der Küche verbracht hatte. Mama hatte ihr gezeigt, wie man den Teig zusammenrührt, wie man die Unterseite ihrer Trinkgläser ganz leicht auf die zusammengerollten Teigkügelchen drückt, um ein hübsches Blümchenmuster zu erhalten. Dann hatten sie sich vor den Ofen gesetzt und zugesehen, wie die Kekse allmählich braun wurden. Irgendwann war Duft der Kekse in die erste Etage des Hauses gestiegen und Papa hatte sein Arbeitszimmer verlassen und sich zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt. Aber das war längst vorbei.  
Kyouko verstreut die letzten Kekskrümel über den Gräbern ihrer Familie. Dann legt sie die weißen Lilien auf die Gräber, die sie an diesem Morgen gekauft hat: eine für Mama, eine für Papa, und eine für Keiko-chan.  
„Also dann, Leute, das war's für heute. Bis zum nächsten Mal."  
Sie verlässt den Friedhof ohne zurückzublicken.

xXx

08:39 Uhr. Die Schule hat längt angefangen, aber Scheiß drauf. Kyouko hat sowieso keine Lust auf den Unterricht. Dämonen jagen – das ist es, was sie tun will.

xXx

Kyouko rauscht mit drei Stunden Verspätung ins Klassenzimmer.  
„Kyouko Sakura, wo hast du gesteckt?!"  
„Zuhause, hatte Bauchschmerzen." Nun, das entspricht zumindest zur Hälfte der Wahrheit.  
Sie ignoriert das Zetern ihrer Lehrerin und die teils neugierigen, teils belustigten Blicke ihrer Klassenkameraden. Nur eine Person kann sie nicht ignorieren: Mami, die sie mit besorgtem Blick mustert. „Kyouko, wo warst du denn? Ich habe versucht, dich anzurufen."  
Kyouko zuckt mit den Schultern, lässt ihre Tasche zu Boden fallen und packt ihre Zeichenutensilien aus. „Hab Ausschau nach Dämonen gehalten. War aber Zeitverschwendung, hab keine gefunden."  
Ein leises Seufzen. „Du weißt doch, wie gefährlich es ist, allein auf Patrouille zu gehen. Warum hast du nicht bis heute Abend gewartet? Dann wären Homura und ich mitgekommen."  
Wie immer, wenn Mami sie auf diese Weise zur Vernunft ermahnt, fühlt Kyouko eine unangenehme Mischung aus Gereiztheit und schlechtem Gewissen. Ein Teil von ihr will sie anschreien, ihr sagen, dass sie sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern soll. Der andere Teil weiß ganz genau, dass Mamis Besorgnis aufrichtig ist, und das ist … schmerzhaft.  
Kyouko zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schultern, entschärft die Geste jedoch mit einem zerknirschten Lächeln. „Mir war nicht danach. Ich wollte alleine sein." Sie sieht sich um und betrachtet die halbfertigen Bilder ihrer Klassenkameraden. „Was sollen wir malen?"  
„Stillleben", antwortet Mami. „Soll ich dir helfen? Ich bin eh fast fertig."  
„Nein, schon gut." Kyouko verdreht grinsend die Augen. „Ich krieg das schon hin."  
Kreativität war nie ihre Stärke gewesen. Daher beschließt Kyouko, einfach das Motiv einer Klassenkameradin zu kopieren (eine Blumenvase, ein Apfel und eine weiße Feder) und die Form der Vase und die Position der Gegenstände leicht zu verändern. Sie mischt die Farbe für die Vase zusammen (blau, indigoblau.) Als sie den Pinsel ans Papier setzt, zögert sie. Das Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren kommt ihr wieder in den Sinn. Kyouko versucht, die Erinnerung abzuschütteln, doch sie hält sich hartnäckig, selbst als sie die Augen schließt. Der Pinsel in ihrer Hand zittert. Kyouko beißt trotzig die Zähne aufeinander und fängt an zu zeichnen; dicke, zornige Striche. Blau und Schwarz und Gold und Weiß; sie zeichnet wie besessen; die Farben fließen zusammen zu einer alptraumhaften Komposition.  
„Ähm … Kyouko? Kyouko? Kyouko!"  
„Was ist denn?!" Kyouko rammt ihren Pinsel in den Wasserbecher, um ihn auszuspülen.  
„Das ist kein Stillleben", sagt Mami leise.  
Kyouko schnaubt wütend. „Ich weiß. Es ist ein gequirlter Haufen Scheiße."  
„Nein! … Nein, das würde ich nicht sagen. Es ist schön, irgendwie. Sehr beeindruckend, aber auch sehr düster. Ich würde es mir nicht in mein Schlafzimmer hängen wollen, da bekäme ich Alpträume." Mami kichert verlegen, doch Kyouko weiß nicht genau, was daran lustig sein soll.  
_Wenn du wüsstest, Mami_, dachte Kyouko. _Wenn du wüsstest …_  
„Was soll das überhaupt darstellen? Es sieht ein wenig aus wie eine Meerjungfrau … mit einer Krone?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Mami. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

xXx

Es klingelt an der Tür. Kyouko begräbt ihren Kopf in den Händen und ruft „Geh weg!" Doch ihr Wunsch wird nicht erhört, ein zweites Klingeln hallt durch ihre stille Wohnung. Mit einem Schnauben springt sie vom Bett auf. Sie läuft zur Wohnungstür und reißt sie ungestüm auf. Mami steht vor der Tür, wie erwartet. Was Kyouko nicht erwartet hatte, ist der Kuchen, den Mami ihr entgegenhält. „Hallo, Frau Nachbarin! Darf ich reinkommen?"  
Kyouko starrt den Kuchen an. „Ist das Apfelkuchen?"  
„Genau!" Mami strahlt wie ein Kind, das stolz darauf ist, brav gewesen zu sein. (Wie Keiko-chan, wenn sie es geschafft hat, ihren Teller leerzuessen, ohne dabei zu kleckern.) „Den magst du doch so gern."  
Kyouko seufzt. „Mami, warum tust du das?"  
Mami schaut verwirrt, aber auch ein wenig verunsichert. „Ich dachte, du brauchst vielleicht eine kleine Aufmunterung?"  
„Und warum fühlst du dich dafür verantwortlich, mich aufzumuntern?"  
Mami blinzelt kräftig, und plötzlich wird Kyouko klar, dass sie kurz davor steht, loszuheulen. „Weil du sonst niemanden hast?", fragt Mami. „Du bist eine Waise, genau wie ich. Und ich dachte … ich dachte …Wenn wir gemeinsam gegen Dämonen kämpfen, können wir auch …"  
_Freunde sein?_  
Das schlechte Gewissen brodelt wieder in Kyoukos Magen. „Komm schon rein", murmelt sie unwirsch. „Aber pass auf, wo du hintrittst, ich habe nicht aufgeräumt."

xXx

„Ich hatte eine kleine Schwester", erzählt Kyouko. „Sie hieß Keiko. Wir hatten ein gemeinsames Kinderzimmer, deshalb ist sie mir oft auf die Nerven gegangen. Aber ich konnte ihr nie lange böse sein, dafür war sie einfach zu niedlich." Kyouko lächelt vage. „Ganz anders als ich. Das Fenster unseres Kinderzimmers lag direkt über der Garage, und manchmal bin ich heimlich nachts mit Keiko chan aus dem Fenster geklettert, um den Sternenhimmel zu betrachten. Wir haben eine Decke auf dem Garagendach ausgebreitet, eine kleine Taschenlampe und ganz viele Süßigkeiten mitgenommen. Manchmal haben wir uns einfach den Himmel angesehen, manchmal habe ich ihr auch Geschichten erzählt. Wenn unsere Mutter davon erfahren hätte, hätte ich mindestens für einen Monat Hausarrest bekommen. Es war nämlich nicht ganz ungefährlich, aus diesem Fenster zu klettern, der Abstand zwischen dem Fenster und dem Garagendach war ziemlich hoch. Aber ich hatte nie Angst vor solchen Dingen gehabt, ich musste immer überall draufklettern und alles ausprobieren. Das ist nicht immer gut gegangen, ich habe mir in meiner Kindheit zweimal den Arm und einmal das Bein gebrochen."  
Sie nimmt einen weiteren Bissen von ihrem Apfelkuchen, aber irgendwie fällt ihr das Herunterschlucken schwer. Irgendetwas schwelt in ihrem Unterbewusstsein … ein Gedankenfetzen an das blauhaarige Mädchen, das sie mit kühlen Augen ansieht. (_„Woher hast du diese Äpfel? Hast du sie überhaupt bezahlt?"_)  
„Das klingt sehr schön", sagt Mami. „Ich war ein Einzelkind, aber ich hätte auch gerne Geschwister gehabt. Hast du mal eine Sternschnuppe gesehen, als du zusammen mit deiner Schwester die Sterne beobachtet hast?"  
Kyouko versucht, sich zu konzentrieren. „… Ich glaube, ja."  
„Und?", fragt Mami aufgeregt. „Was hast du dir gewünscht?"  
Die Frage dreht sich in Kyoukos Kopf, doch die Antwort will ihr nicht einfallen. Sie erinnert sich noch daran, wie sie den Arm in die Höhe gerissen hatte, wie sie Keiko-chan auf die Sternschnuppe aufmerksam gemacht hatte. _„Wünsch dir was, Schwesterchen, schnell!"_  
„Ich glaube", sagt Kyouko langsam, „ich habe mir gar nichts gewünscht. Ich hatte keine Zeit, weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, meine Schwester auf die Sternschnuppe aufmerksam zu machen."  
„Das ist schade."  
Kyouko zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ist doch sowieso Blödsinn!"  
Mami sieht ihr nachdenklich in die Augen. „Wenn du jetzt einen Wunsch freihättest, was würdest du dir wünschen, Kyouko-chan?"  
Da muss Kyouko nicht lange nachdenken. „Ich würde mir wünschen, dass meine Familie wieder lebt."  
„Hmh, daran habe ich auch gedacht." Mami lächelt wehmütig. „Aber dann habe ich mich gefragt, ob es nicht besser wäre, mir zu wünschen, dass es keine Dämonen mehr gibt … damit würde ich doch viel mehr Gutes erreichen als mit dem selbstsüchtigen Wunsch, meine Familie zurückzubekommen, nicht wahr?"  
„Es ist nicht selbstsüchtig, sich eine Familie zu wünschen! Himmelherrgott, Mami, du musst auch mal an dich selbst denken! Wir sind Guardian Girls, wir setzen fast jeden Tag unser Leben aufs Spiel, wenn wir gegen die Dämonen kämpfen! Und was bekommen wir dafür – nichts! Okay, gut, ich kämpfe, um Rache zu nehmen, man könnte also sagen, dass ich durchaus etwas dafür bekomme. Aber du? Ich habe nie verstanden, warum du das überhaupt auf dich nimmst. Deine Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall gestorben, sie wurden nicht von Dämonen umgebracht wie meine Familie."  
Mami zuckt mit den Schultern und weicht ihrem Blick aus. „Es hat sich gut angehört, als Kyuubey mich gefragt hat. Etwas Gutes für andere zu tun ist doch toll."  
_Nur, wenn man verzweifelt nach einem Sinn im Leben sucht_, denkt Kyouko. Aber sie hütet sich, diese Gedanken laut auszusprechen.  
Sie verfallen in Schweigen. Kyouko isst den Rest ihres Apfelkuchens, zwingt ihn förmlich ihre Kehle hinunter.  
„Was hat es mit diesem Bild auf sich, das du gestern in der Schule gemalt hast?", fragt Mami schließlich.  
Kyouko unterdrückt ein Stöhnen. „Ich will nicht darüber reden."  
„Wirklich nicht?" Mami sieht sie schon wieder so besorgt an. „Mir kannst du es doch sagen."  
Kyouko hadert mit sich selbst, doch der flehende Blick in Mamis Augen lässt ihr kaum eine Wahl. „Also schön, von mir aus. Es geht um ein Mädchen, von dem ich schon seit einigen Wochen träume. Ein Mädchen mit blauen Haaren und blauen Augen."  
„Wie heißt sie?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung!", sagt Kyouko gereizt. „Ich kenne sie doch gar nicht. Das ist nur ein komischer Traum."  
„Was genau tut dieses Mädchen in deinem Traum?", fragt Mami jetzt drängender.  
„Sie weint. Sie hält einen blauen Kristall in der Hand, der sich schwarz verfärbt. Er sieht ein bisschen so aus wie unsere Soul Jewels, aber er ist größer und eiförmig. Und dann … naja … dann zerbricht der Kristall. Er verwandelt sich in eine schwarze … Stecknadel … und weißes Licht steigt in den Himmel auf. Das ist alles." Kyouko lacht freudlos. „Ich weiß, das klingt ziemlich verrückt."  
Mami schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du verrückt bist."  
„Na, wenigstens Eine hier glaubt an mich."

xXx

Das Telefon klingelt. Es ist Homura.  
„Kyuubey hat eine neue Dämonen-Barriere entdeckt."  
„Wir sind gleich da", sagt Kyouko sofort.

xXx

Der Kampf ist hart, doch harte Kämpfe hatten Kyouko nie gestört. Harte Kämpfe sind gut, dabei kann sie abschalten. Sich nur aufs Kämpfen konzentrieren. Sich lebendig fühlen. Rache üben, auch wenn diese Dämonen nicht dieselben sind wie die, die ihre Familie auf dem Gewissen haben.  
Kyouko holt aus, schlägt zu, holt aus, schlägt zu, immer und immer wieder. Sie ignoriert das Gefühl der Verzweiflung und des Elends, das die Dämonen wie Atem verströmen. Ihre Wut ist größer, stärker, mächtiger. Sie bringt einen Dämon zu Fall, schlägt mit ihrer Lanze auf die seltsam verdrehten Gliedmaßen ein, versucht den Kopf abzutrennen, und plötzlich dringt ein irres Lachen in ihre Ohren.  
_„Es tut gar nicht mehr weh! Hahahaha! Auf diese Weise tut es gar nicht mehr weh!"_  
Kyouko stolpert zurück, ein entsetztes Keuchen gefriert auf ihren Lippen. Der Dämon richtet sich vom Boden auf und greift mit seinen übergroßen, knotigen Händen nach ihr.  
_„Es tut nicht mehr weh! Überhaupt nicht mehr weh!"_  
Homuras Pfeil durchbohrt den Dämon, er löst sich auf, die Überreste rieseln wie Staub zu Boden.  
„Kyouko, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?!" Mamis besorgte Stimme.  
Kyouko schüttelt den Kopf. Homuras kritischer, abschätzender Blick bohrt sich in ihren Rücken. Kyuubeys unheimliche Augen starren sie an, als wäre sie ein interessantes Testobjekt.  
„Mir geht es gut. Alles in Ordnung." Sie atmet schwer, versucht die Stimme aus ihrem Kopf zu kriegen. Der Kampf ist vorbei, ihr Dämon war der letzte gewesen.  
„Ich … ich muss gehen."  
Und sie rennt davon, flüchtet vor den Blicken ihrer Kameraden.

xXx

Kyouko träumt jetzt jede Nacht von dem blauhaarigen Mädchen.  
Manchmal versucht sie, das Mädchen anzusprechen. Sie zu fragen, _warum_ sie so dumm war. Was genau sie getan hat, das so dumm war. Aber die Worte kommen nie von ihren Lippen; sie kann nur stumm bezeugen, wie das Mädchen Nacht für Nacht im Elend versinkt. Dann wacht sie schweißgebadet auf, rollt sich in ihrem Bett zusammen und denkt: _Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf! Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!_

xXx

„Geht es dir gut?"  
„Ja, Mami, alles bestens."  
„Du siehst müde aus. Hattest du wieder diesen Traum?"  
„Nein."  
„Wirklich nicht?"  
Schweigen.  
„Also doch."  
„Nein!" _Und jetzt hör auf zu fragen._

xXx

Die Kämpfe gegen die Dämonen werden zur Qual. Früher hatte sie es genossen zu kämpfen, für ein paar wertvolle Minuten nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Sich wild, stark und frei gefühlt.  
Jetzt ist sie nicht mehr stark; sie ist schwach und unkonzentriert und – das ist das Schlimmste – ein Klotz am Bein für ihre Mitstreiterinnen.  
Das irre Gelächter des blauhaarigen Mädchens klingt wie Hohn in ihren Ohren.  
Und die Blicke von Mami, Homura und Kyuubey lasten wie Steine auf ihren Schultern.

xXx

Sie will weg. Weg von den Dämonen, weg von Mami und Homura, und weg von Kyuubeys toten Augen. Sie geht ins Einkaufszentrum. Da sind viele Menschen, gesichtslose Menschen, die sie nicht kennen, Menschenmassen, in denen sie untertauchen kann. Keine einsame Stille, sondern das sinnlose Geplapper hunderter Menschen mit lächerlichen Sorgen. Kein aufgezwungener Smalltalk, niemand, der sie kennt oder sich für sie interessiert. Sie kann die Spielautomaten quälen und vielleicht ein Buch über Traumdeutung suchen. Obwohl Traumdeutung natürlich totaler Schwachsinn ist.  
Jemand gibt eine Vorstellung am großen Brunnen in der Mitte des Zentrums. Ein Violinist.  
Kyouko schiebt sich durch die Menschenmenge, die sich dort angesammelt hat, bis sie endlich einen Blick auf den Geigenspieler erhaschen kann. Es ist ein Junge, ungefähr in ihrem Alter, mit grauem Haar und einem sanften Gesicht. Er spielt mit geschlossenen Augen, wirkt hochkonzentriert und geistig abwesend zugleich. Das Stück heißt Ave Maria. Woher weiß sie das? Sie interessiert sich eigentlich nicht für klassische Musik. Aber egal, die Musik ist schön, berührend und friedvoll … und unglaublich verstörend. Es trifft sie wie ein Tritt in den Magen – das blauhaarige Mädchen ist wieder da, und alles, was sie denken kann, ist _Nein, nicht schon wieder!_, bevor es losgeht:

„_Ich liebe ihn!" Das blauhaarige Mädchen gräbt schluchzend ihren Kopf in Kyoukos Schulter. „Ich liebe ihn, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ihm sagen soll!"  
„Seine Musik ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?" Das blauhaarige Mädchen schaut mit einem verträumten Blick in die Ferne.  
„Es ist alles Hitomis Schuld!" Wieder das blauhaarige Mädchen und wieder die Tränen. „Sie nimmt ihn mir weg!"  
„Lass ihn in Frieden!" Das Mädchen starrt sie mit blankem Hass in den Augen an. „Wenn du ihm etwas antust, wirst du es bereuen!"  
„Ich bereue es nicht!" Sie umschließt den Kristall mit ihrer Hand, ihr Blick ist fest und resolut. „Ganz egal, was du sagst, ich bereue es nicht, ihn geheilt zu haben!"_

Kyouko taumelt orientierungslos aus der Menschenmenge. Niemand beachtet sie, alle sind zu sehr vom Geigenspiel des Jungen eingenommen. Sie tastet sich voran, stolpert, unterdrückt den Brechreiz, der in ihr wütet-  
Dann die Toilette. Sie stürzt zu den Waschbecken, dreht den Wasserhahn auf, klatscht sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, trinkt, bis der saure Geschmack aus ihrem Mund verschwindet.  
Ihr Spiegelbild ist bleich wie Kreide. „Du bist nicht verrückt", sagt sie laut zu ihrem Spiegelbild. „Du hast den Tod deiner Familie überwunden, du kämpfst fast täglich gegen Dämonen, du bist stark, du lässt dich auch von diesem Scheiß nicht unterkriegen. Du bist nicht verrückt, verdammt!"  
Die Türklinke wird herunter gedrückt. Kyouko zuckt zusammen. Hatte sie zu laut gesprochen?  
Die Tür der öffentlichen Toilette öffnet sich, Kyouko unterdrückt den Impuls, einfach wegzulaufen-  
Dann entdeckt sie Homura.  
„Wir müssen reden", sagt Homura leise.

xXx

Kyouko sitzt auf der Schaukel des Spielplatzes hinter dem Einkaufszentrum. Sie schaukelt, ganz leicht nur. Das stete Auf und Ab hat etwas seltsam Beruhigendes an sich.  
„Sayaka Miki", sagt Homura. „Das Mädchen, an das du dich erinnerst, heißt Sayaka Miki."  
Kyouko kaut energisch auf einem Kaugummi. Sayaka Miki. Sayaka Miki. Ja, das klang irgendwie vertraut. „Wer ist sie?"  
„Sie ist tot."  
Ein übler Geschmack breitet sich in Kyoukos Mund aus, aber sie ignoriert ihn. So gut es geht.  
„Wer war sie?"  
„Eine … Freundin von dir. Denke ich jedenfalls. Ihr wart nicht jedes Mal befreundet."  
Und dann beginnt sie zu erzählen. Von Magical Girls und Hexen, von Soul Gems und Grief Seeds, von Wünschen, die sich ins Gegenteil verkehrten, von Zeitreisen, von Verzweiflung, Angst und Tod. Von Madoka und Sayaka. Wie Madoka die Welt durch ihren Wunsch änderte, wie sie die Existenz der Hexen auslöschte, wie stattdessen die Dämonen kamen.  
Kyouko hört zu. Zuerst ist sie ungläubig, dann entsetzt, dann wütend.  
… Kyuubey. Sie hatte es gewusst, hatte immer schon geahnt, dass etwas mit diesen scheinheiligen toten Augen nicht stimmte. Kyuubey war schuld. Kyuubey, der sie belogen und ausgenutzt hatte. Der Sayaka – sie alle! – skrupellos ins Verderben geschickt hatte.  
Homura lächelt verständnisvoll. „Du kannst ihn nicht töten. Das habe ich schon oft genug versucht."  
Kyouko springt von der Schaukel herunter, auf Homura zu, und verpasst ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Homura zuckt nicht zurück. Ein roter Abdruck zeichnet ihr Gesicht und Kyoukos Handgelenk schmerzt, aber es ist ein guter, befriedigender Schmerz. „Das war dafür, dass du uns das solange verschwiegen hast!", zischt Kyouko. „Und jetzt komm. Wir müssen mit Mami reden, sie hat auch ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren."

xXx

Mamis Wohnungstür ist nicht verschlossen, sondern nur leicht angelehnt. Kyouko betritt die Wohnung mit einer dumpfen, unguten Vorahnung, und ruft nach Mami. Keine Reaktion.  
Sie durchquert das sauber aufgeräumte Wohnzimmer, schaut in das ebenso aufgeräumte Schlafzimmer, betritt die Küche, deren blitzblanker Zustand ihr Schamesröte auf die Wangen treibt, und bleibt schließlich vor der Badezimmertür stehen. Zögert. Drückt die Klinge herunter.  
Ihre Knie geben nach, als sie Mami mit aufgeschlitzten Handgelenken in der Badewanne entdeckt.  
„Scheiße! Homura! Ruf einen Krankenwagen, sofort!"  
Sie stürzt sich auf das Toilettenpapier, reißt es aus seiner Halterung, zerrt Mami aus der Wanne, wickelt ihr das Toilettenpapier um die Handgelenke und denkt _Warum hast du das getan? Warum? Warum, warum, warum?_  
Und dann fällt es ihr wieder ein: _„Was genau tut dieses Mädchen in deinem Traum?"_ Dieser drängende Tonfall, in dem Mami das gefragt hatte. Und:_„Ich glaube nicht, dass du verrückt bist."_  
… Scheiße. Mami hatte sich ebenfalls wieder an einige Bruchstücke erinnert und sie, Kyouko, war zu blöd gewesen, um das zu begreifen. Und sie hatte Homuras Erklärung nicht gehört. Sie kannte den entscheidenden Unterschied zwischen Hexen und Dämonen nicht, wusste nicht, dass Guardian Girls sich nicht in Dämonen verwandeln konnten.  
Kyouko presst Mamis bleichen Körper gegen ihre Brust und wartet auf den Krankenwagen.

xXx

Kyouko und Homura sitzen im Wartezimmer, zusammen mit Mamis und Kyoukos Klassenlehrerin und ein paar Klassenkameraden. Die Szene hat etwas Unwirkliches an sich; sie erinnert Kyouko an einen kalten Regentag vor fünf Jahren: Sie, Papa und Keiko-chan hatten damals in einem ähnlichen Wartezimmer gesessen. In einer anderen Stadt, in einem anderen Krankenhaus, hatten sie um Mamas Leben gebangt, die von einem Auto angefahren worden war.  
Aber damals war etwas ganz Entscheidendes anders gewesen: Papa war dagewesen, er hatte Kyoukos Hand gehalten, während Kyouko Keiko-chans Hand gehalten hatte. _„Hab Vertrauen, Kyouko, der Herr ist gütig"_, hatte er gesagt. Kyouko hatte an keinen Gott geglaubt, aber sie hatte an ihren Vater geglaubt, und er und das Wissen, dass sie vor Keiko-chan stark bleiben sein musste, hatten ihr geholfen, die zermürbende Wartezeit zu überstehen.  
Aber jetzt ist Papa tot und sie hat nichts, an das sie glauben könnte. Soll sie an Madoka glauben, ein Mädchen, an das sie sich nicht einmal erinnern kann? Sie ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob ihre Erinnerungen an Papa und Mama überhaupt der Wahrheit entsprechen.  
Die Minuten schleppen sich dahin, werden zu Stunden. Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, stolpert eine erschöpfte Ärztin ins Wartezimmer. Sie blickt in angespannte, blasse Gesichter, und lächelt. „Sie hat es überstanden. Ihr Zustand ist stabil."  
Ein einstimmiges, erleichtertes Seufzen raunt durch das Wartezimmer. Kyouko hört Homura neben sich leise aufatmen. „In Zukunft", verlangt Kyouko, „werden wir einander immer die Wahrheit sagen. Versprochen?"  
„Versprochen", willigt Homura ein.  
„Und uns nichts Wichtiges verschweigen."  
„Versprochen", widerholt Homura.  
„Und wir werden versuchen, andere Guardian Girls aus anderen Städten zu kontaktieren, damit wir in Zukunft einander helfen können."  
Ein schwaches Lächeln breitet sich auf Homuras Gesicht aus. „Das klingt nach einer guten Idee."  
Kyouko erlaubt sich ein Grinsen. „Keks?" Sie wartet, bis Homura sich einen Keks aus ihrer Tüte genommen hat, und steckt sich gleich zwei davon in den Mund.  
Sayaka würde niemals zurückkommen. Ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester auch nicht. Und vielleicht würde sie niemals in der Lage sein, sich an Madoka zu erinnern. Aber sie hat zumindest Mami und Homura. Das ist immer noch nicht genug, aber es würde reichen. Es ist besser als nur Schokoladenkekse.

xXx

Sie legt die drei Lilien auf die Gräber: Eine für Mama, eine für Papa und eine für Keiko-chan. Die vierte Lilie, die für Sayaka, wirft sie hoch in die Luft. Sie beobachtet, wie die Finger des Windes nach der Blume greifen und sie über das Land tragen.  
„Du warst nicht dumm."


End file.
